Typically, windows for residential and smaller-scale commercial buildings incorporate a frame manufactured from a lightweight component such as aluminum. In some cases, to improve overall efficiency for windows, various plastics and vinyl materials have been used to manufacture the frame and sash components. However, there is typically a design sacrifice when using vinyl. For example, the overall strength rating of the window may be decreased as a result of using vinyl for the frame and sash components.
For particular markets, impact-rated windows may be required or desired for buildings. For example, in areas prone to hurricanes or tornadoes, windows having a high design pressure rating (“impact rating,” “pressure rating,” “design rating,” or the like) (i.e., the amount of impact the window can absorb without breaking, typically measured in pounds per square foot) may be required by residential and commercial building codes. To achieve these requirements, while still providing an attractive and functional product, window manufacturers typically use aluminum as the framing/sash construction material because vinyl windows typically have reduced structural performance. For example, for similarly sized windows, an aluminum frame window may have a design pressure that exceeds 100 lbs/ft2, while an unreinforced vinyl frame window may be limited to 50 lbs/ft2. However, vinyl windows have improved performance characteristics in other areas such as energy efficiency, cost, and ease of installation.